


The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her little Gina: First thing's First.

by strngrmills



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her little Gina [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Emma, Dom Emma, F/F, Spanking, little girl regina, sub regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her little Gina. Emma is not gonna tolerate indisciplination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her little Gina: First thing's First.

“Oh?” Emma said innocent (kind of), looking at the brunette with a smirk that was saying all that had to be said. It could be a joke, a trick, some sort of revenge against her for painting the Queen as a poor little slut, but fuck that! Carpe diem, Emma thought, and screw the rest.  
“Yeah” she answered, leaning close enough to kiss her, but not doing it because she could help but being a teaser all the time.  
When the woman pulled away, Emma felt her absence, and lifted her head up high. She had the control.  
“Okay, Gina, skirt up and panties out” she commanded, the brunette looking at her with an arched brow and a tiny smirk. “I said up skirt and panties out! Bed. NOW!” Emma could easily be a sergeant at the moment; she got up too and, with her hand on her waist, she saw how shyly Regina did as she was ordered to. She was lying over the bed now, her ass round and firm and pale and soft and so delicious. She could sense how scared her friend was, but so was she. This was new for both of them.  
The youngest kissed her partner’s butt check, sweet and gentle.  
“Next” spank. “Time” spank. “That I” harder spank. “Order you” and even harder. “To do” now Regina was squirming. “Something” Emma took her belt off, Regina watched her stand up. “You will fucking do it, little one” she said with a firm tone, using her belt to tie the brunette hands together. Regina’s heart was beating so fast, racing as hell. The heat between her legs was impossible to ignore. “Because if you don’t, I will punish you, understood?” Emma said with a soft voice, face to face with her little girl, stroking her cheek with her thumb, with care. Regina exhaled, feeling her butt burning, but happy with the result of that afternoon.  
——————————————————————————————————  
“REGINA!” Cora screamed, as she watched her daughter pass the door. She hugged her so tight the younger witch was afraid she would break at any moment.  
“M-mother, I c-can’t breathe…” she struggled to say. She really wanted to go to bed after that evening. Maybe that’s why she set herself free and later, she ran upstairs. Once in the shower, she looked at her ass and smiled proud. This was the start of something really good.


End file.
